Together
by Tsubasa Yukimi
Summary: Tezuka and Eiji save a child.They decided to take care of the child while the police find the child real parents.Sorry I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Hajimemashite! This was my first fan fiction and it mainly about Tezuka and Eiji and other pairing too. I'm a very big big big fan of Tezuka and Eiji but there are very few people wrote about this pair. I just don't know why.

**Title:** Together

**Pairing:** Mainly TezuEiji, OishiFuji, MomoRyoma, InuiKai and last but not least TakaRyuzaki

**Claimer:** All characters belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei. I just borrow them to be the actors in my fanfic

* * *

Leaves started to fall. The air had become colder as winter drew nearer and autumn went. But the weather didn't stop people from going out especially Kikumaru Eiji. Eiji love winter very much; because he likes to watch the snow fall. He had a small wish that he like to accomplish. He wanted to confess his love to the one he love and when the one accept it the first snow of the year will fall on that very moment. It was a silly wish, it can't be happening in the real world it will only happen in the fairy tale but it didn't stop Eiji from hoping that it will happen.

Eiji was walking alone in the busy street in the early evening to buy some stationary. He was about to cross the road when he saw a small girl about three to four years old standing in the in the middle of the road and crying with no one care to border what's wrong with her and where was her mom and dad. Eiji went to the small girl and didn't realize that the traffic light had just turned green.

Eiji squat down in front of the girl and ask: "Little girl! Why are you crying? Where are your daddy and mommy?" In the mean time there was a van driving in a very high speed toward them. Eiji begin to realize it when he lifted the girl up but it was to late to react and Eiji was frozen and hug the girl tighter on the spot.

Just when Eiji thought that he was going to die; someone embrace and push him from behind. He was still shock when he hears someone calling his name. Eiji came in to focus and saw someone he knew.

"Bu…Buchou! Why…" Eiji just can't think clearly at the moment.

"Eiji! Do you know it dangerous standing in the middle of the road with the light turning green. Are you alright? What are you doing in the middle of the road?" Tezuka look at Eiji and asked sternly.

"Gomenasai! I was just asking a little girl why she was crying in the middle of the road. Gomen….buchou." Eiji felt sorry for being careless, he would be death by now if not for Tezuka. Then Eiji turn to the little girl that he was hugging and saw that the girl was watching him and Tezuka with teary eyes.

After Tezuka heard what Eiji had said, he then realizes that Eiji was really hugging a little girl. What he didn't expect was that the little girl suddenly ran to him and calls him: "Papa! You are back!"

"Ah…little girl I'm sorry but I'm not your daddy." Tezuka said to the girl and look at Eiji for explanations. Eiji just shook his head.

"You are! You are! You are my papa! Please don't leave mama and Miki!" The little girl cried even louder and hugs Tezuka harder when she told Tezuka not to leave her and her mother. A crowd started to form around them when the girl claims that Tezuka was her father.

"Where is your mother?" Tezuka ask the girl.

"Here! She was here! Papa!" The little girl pointed at Eiji. Tezuka look at where was the girl pointing and he realizes that it was Eiji that the girl pointed.

Eiji blink a few times before he cried, "Eh! Watashi anata no kaasan! No way you must be kidding!" Eiji shake his head and look at he girl and Tezuka in disbelieve.

"Papa…… ma..ma don't ..want Miki! Did Miki…..did something bad….." The girl cried even louder.

"Buchou! What should we do with her and we definitely not her parents right!" Eiji ask Tezuka for opinion.

Tezuka rub his temple with his right hand and ask the girl, "Mi..ki, do you have a picture of papa and mama?" Tezuka ask hopefully. Then, Miki begin to put down her bag pack that she was carrying on the road, open the bag and pull out a picture to Tezuka. Tezuka took the picture from Miki and look at it while Eiji lean close to have a look.

"Nya! They definitely look like us, buchou!" In the picture there were a man, a woman and Miki in the middle. The man looks like Tezuka but blue eyes and without spectacles, holding Miki on his left hand; while on his left stood a woman smiling sweetly; looks like Eiji twins sister with red hair that was a little bit longer then Eiji's.

In the police station.

"So both of you are the one who found the girl right!" One of the police asked; looking at Tezuka and Eiji while Miki was sitting on Eiji's lap.

"Yes!" Tezuka and Eiji reply instantly.

"Well. After we had check the content of the child's back pack; we have found some money and a letter and after investigate; we concluded that the child had been abandon by her own mother.

"A….abandon by her mother! That was mean and she was just a child. Poor baby!" Eiji hug Miki tighter. Miki lean closer to Eiji's when Eiji embrace her. "Mama!" Miki whisper.

"Sir may I ask, what are you going to do with her?" Tezuka ask the police.

"The girl will be sent to the orphanage for shelter while we look for her parents but if you guys are willing to look after her it would be better since she thought that both of you are her parents." Tezuka and Eiji look at each other after they heard the police officer's explanation.

"I don't know! Taking care of her was big responsibility but I don't want to leave her in the orphanage and I know that family won't mind looking her for some time." Eiji said solemnly to Tezuka.

After a few minutes of silent, Eiji finally decided to take care of Miki and Tezuka said that he will help too since Miki called him father.

Tezuka and Eiji went shopping to buy children's things after they leave the police station; they had a really hard time when come to buy children cloths and then they walk home together. Miki was asleep on Eiji's shoulder while Tezuka holding all the groceries.

When they reach Eiji's house all Eiji's family was already asleep. Tezuka help Eiji to bring the groceries to Eiji's room. Eiji put Miki on his bed and cover her with a blanket and Tezuka gave Miki a kiss on the forehead before he went home.

"Eiji! If anything happen tell or call me, ok!" Tezuka said to Eiji. Eiji nod, "I will don't worried!" Eiji wave good bye to Tezuka and watch Tezuka walk out of his house before he went inside his house.

End Chapter **ONE**,


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Together

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Mainly TezuEiji, OishiFuji, MomoRyoma, InuiKai and last but not least TakaRyuzaki

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei except Miki, she's mine…hahahah.

I have decided that Miki will be living with Eiji, Tezuka and the others for two whole weeks. This is my second chapter I hope that all of you would like it if you out there had any suggestion on this story. I would be very happy to read it so please review. I'm not very good at grammar but I believe that I can improve if you kindly pointed it out for me to know.

* * *

Chapter **Two:**

**The next day**.(Sunday)

It was a good day. Sunshine brightly through the window and birds chipping happily. Today, Eiji woke up earlier then he usual did to wash up and prepare. Then he walks down stairs to the kitchen.

"Ohayo! Kaasan." Eiji greeted to his mother who are cooking breakfast.

"Eiji! You are early today. Is there something wrong honey?" Mrs.Kikumaru turns to look at her youngest son worriedly.

"Eh, mom! I have something very important to tell you." Eiji said nervously; playing with his finger.

"What is it? Is it something related to the reason why you came home late last night?" Mrs. Kikumaru guessed.

"Yes. Mom, I kind of…adopted a girl that I rescue yesterday. I was wandering if you were ok with it." Eiji asked nervously not looking at his mother.

When Mrs.Kikumaru wanted to answer his son, they heard crying and shouting from up stairs, "Mom, why is there a little girl in front of Eiji's bedroom." Eiji's big brother, Kyoya cried out loudly.

Eiji quickly run upstairs followed by Mrs.Kikumaru from behind, as Eiji run up the stairs; the crying could be heard clearly each step he took. Eiji saw Kyoya squatting down beside Miki and trying to comfort her.

Eiji walk to up to Miki and squat down beside her too, when Miki saw Eiji: Miki quickly hug Eiji and cried: "Mama!" Mrs. Kikumaru and Kyoya look at each other questionably.

Eiji smile and hug Miki in return and said: "Daijyobu! Daijyobu! Mama wa kokoniiru yo, Miki!

"Ah! Eiji care to explain to us what had happen just now? And why was the girl call you mother?" Kyoya asked his little brother suspiciously. "Don't tell us that you are married without our knowledge and already had a baby."

"Oni-chan! Don't be silly and I'm not married to anyone and I'm only fifteen. This is what I want to tell you about kaasan! This is the girl that I rescue yesterday, she called me 'mama' because I look exactly like her mother that abandon her in the street and her father look exactly like Tezuka buchou but no spectacles. It was us who found her and took her to the police station. She can't differentiated her real mother and father with me and Tezuka, so the police suggested us to took care of her while in the mean time they look for her real mother or she will be sent to the orphanage. I don't want her to go there so Tezuka and me decided to look after her until her real parents showed up if you don't mind, Kaasan." Eiji look at his mother hopefully.

"Of cause you can keep her but you must be responsible fully of her actions and safety." Mrs. Kikumaru reply thoughtfully to her children. "Now that's mean I will be her grandmother right? What is the name of my grandchildren, Eiji?"

"Arigatou, Kaasan. Her name is Miki." Eiji reply happily. "And Miki, this is your grandmother and your uncle."

**The next day** (Monday)

Eiji was helping his mother making breakfast while Miki was playing with Eiji's second brother, Shinji in the living room. Shinji tickle Miki and throw her in the air, Miki laugh and scream at the same time.

"Oni-chan, Miki…, breakfast is ready!" Eiji call from the kitchen. After, Shinji put Miki down to the floor, the phone suddenly rang.

"Ring….ring….."

"I get to pick.." Miki ran to answer the phone. "Moshi… moshi…" Miki answer in her cute and unclear voice.

"Ah…Can I speak to Eiji please?" The person on the other end of the phone asked unsurely.

"Matte ne!" Miki reply to the caller, put down the phone and call for Eiji. "Mama! Denwa dayo." Eiji reply and then rush to get the phone. "Arigato Miki!" Eiji said to Miki and urge her to get some breakfast. Eiji watch Miki run to the kitchen before he picks up the phone.

**Conversation…..**

"Moshi..moshi! Nya, Oishi!" Eiji reply happily.

"Eiji, who pick up the phone just now?" Oishi asked suspiciously.

"Ah…is there something wrong? Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" Eiji ask nervously, trying to skipped Oishi question.

"Aaah! Nearly forgotten, can we meet today at Burger King at noon, others will be coming as well." Oishi asked.

"Why? Is Fujiko planning to do something again?" Eiji asked suspiciously, try to stop his laugh when he plays with his double partner. The entire regular already knows that Oishi and Fuji was a couple now. They were shock at first when they heard about the news but happy for them as well.

"W…What! Of cause not Eiji! Why would he do that?" Oishi reply quickly, sweating. He can't tell Eiji the plan that Syusuke had in mind, if not he will be killed. Yes that right, not Fuji, not Fujiko but Syusuke, his lover. He had taken his courage to confess his love to Syusuke not long a go and never thought that Syusuke would return it. It was love at first sight for Oishi….

"Oishi…Oishi…Are you there? Are you listening to me?" Eiji called his partners name when Oishi didn't reply to his question.

"Ah! Gomen Eiji, what is the question again?" Oishi begin to reply when he realize the he had spaced of.

"Nya, I was asking you what was the big event calling us all out and is Tezuka coming?" Eiji asked patiently.

"You will know when you come and as to Tezuka he will be coming as well." Oishi said secretly.

"Oishiii, you are really gonna be just like Fujiko after the two of you be together." Eiji teased Oishi.

"So ka! Hahaha…." Oishi reply nervously.

"Bye, see you then." Eiji reply.

"Ah! Bye."

**End conversation**.

**Eleven forty-five am**

Eiji had given Miki a bath and he himself before the both of them went out since no one was at home that day. Miki was wearing a sakura pattern pink dress down to his knees, black sock and shoes; and a red scarf around her neck. While Eiji wear a black long sleeve shirt and pants with a light blue jacket. When Eiji and Miki are ready, they walk hand by hand toward there destination.

They chit-chat along the way and then Miki suddenly asked if she really going to see Papa (Tezuka) when they get there as Papa didn't went home for two days. Eiji said that they will defiantly see papa afterwards and papa will be taking Miki to play at the near by park. Miki was very happy when Eiji told her that. Then…

"Mama.." Miki look at Eiji with a sad face.

"Nani?" Eiji look at Miki and pretended that he didn't saw her sad face.

"Is…is papa mad at Miki? That's why papa won't come home to us." Miki asked softly. Eiji squat down and give Miki a big hug.

"Of course not you silly! Papa will never leave us. Papa was just too busy with his work that's all." Eiji said to Miki.

"Honto ni! Sore…ja papa won't beat mama and Miki ever again if Miki be a good girl and wi..ll love Miki and mama just like before, right?" Miki asked Eiji softly and fear in her eyes as she was scare that Eiji might say no to her.

"Ah…of course, papa will love us like before and papa won't beat Miki and mama aver again, I promises!" Eiji just don't know what to say and how to answer when Miki asked him such question.

"Mm." Miki nodded her head happily to Eiji and Eiji give Miki a kiss on the forehead; then a few minutes later they reach their destination.

**At Burger Kings**.

When Eiji and Miki step inside the shop, they were greeted by all regular at loud voice. All of the regulars had already come and Eiji was the last one. Eiji carried Miki up and walk to the crowd. All of them watch in silent as Eiji walk to them as they were curious who the little girl Eiji was carrying. Then, Miki call out excitedly toward certain figured that sit among the regulars.

"Papa! You really came." Eiji put Miki down; and Miki run to Tezuka and hug him tightly. Tezuka lifted Miki and hug her back as well.

Everyone was shock of what has happen just now even Fujiko and Inui was scribbling information non stop in his note book. (I think is something like this. Tezuka had a child and I just know it; when does this happen. Where the child is came from? What's her name? I think there 99 something to do with Eiji as well……..)

"Nya, minna." Eiji greeted happy to all his friends and found a sit right beside Tezuka. All of them eyeing from Eiji to Tezuka suspiciously waiting for explanations but Eiji just pretended that he didn't saw any of their facial expression and turn to ask Miki if she was hungry.

"Miki are you hungry? Mama is going to buy something to eat? How about you, Buchou?" Eiji asked Miki and Tezuka.

"A little hungry." Miki reply while sitting and lean comfortably on Tezuka.

"I already ate finish just now." Tezuka reply to Eiji.

"You don't mind if you share with Miki if she doesn't finish her meal, right? Since you already had your lunch." Eiji asked Tezuka while standing up.

"I don't mind." Tezuka reply. Then Eiji went to buy food for Miki and himself. After Eiji went; Fuji was the first one to break the silent's and asked Tezuka question.

Tezuka knew this would come eventually; it was better for him to explain than Kikumaru. So he begin to explain how Eiji and Miki nearly got hit by a van and he rush to rescue him on the other day; why Miki call him and Eiji father and mother and the police suggested that they look after Miki since Miki thought that both of them were her parents and they also accepted the offer.

"What a pity that her parents abandon her! She was so cute and she has the same eyes like yours Tezuka." Oishi commented.

"You are right, Oishi-sempai! She also had red hair just like Kikumaru-sempai. It just like she was really your daughter." Momoshiro Takeshi agreed to Oishi.

"Fsuuu!" Kaidoh Kaoru also agreed; Inui who sit beside Kaidoh was mumbling under his breather while scribbling like a mad man.

"Ne, Tezuka! Can I have a look at her? Her name was Miki, right?" Fuji asked and remembers Eiji calling the girl's name.

"Ah!"

"Miki-chan! Would you mind come and sit with Syu-ni chan?" Fuji opens his hand in a welcome gesture and smile sweetly to Miki.

Miki look up to Syusuke and then look at Eiji who has just come back with a tray of food in his hand and lastly she turn to Tezuka.

"Is ok, Miki. Don't be scared, just go and sit with Syu-ni chan." Eiji encourage Miki while let Miki went to sit with Fuji.

After Miki walk slowly towards and sit with Fuji on his lap. All of the regular begin to introduce themselves to Miki.

"Miki, watashi wa Momo-ni chan desu yo. Yoroshiku ne!" Momoshiro introduce himself to Miki.

Miki look at Momo and tried to remember his name, "Mo…mo! Pea…ch ka! Pea…chi-ni chan! Pea-chi ni-chaan!" All of them laugh when Miki call Momo Peach-ni chan rather than Momo-ni chan.

"Hahaha….kawaii da ne, Peach-ni chan." Eiji tease Momo after he heard what Miki had said.

"Che! Miki, only you can call me that name ,ok?" Momoshiro said to Miki and Momoshiro wasn't angry at all when Miki call him that name but rather surprised and found that Miki was very intelligent.

It was Ryoma's turn to introduce him selves "Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you."

"E…zen Ryoma!" Miki tried to pronouns to her selves and looking at Ryoma.

"It's ok. You can call me Ryo ni-chan for short."

"Ryo…ni-chan! Miki, suki!" Ryoma blush when he heard what Miki had said.

Everybody introduce themselves to Miki and play with her. Tezuka also feed her with burger and French fries that Eiji bought for her. Then, Momo started to ask Oishi why he invited all of them to come over.

"Oishi-sempai, why are we here by he way?" Momo asked while having his 8th burger.

"Well, I hope that all of you don't have any plan on this holiday yet?" Oishi answered while looking at everyone and saw everyone shake their head before he continue. "Syusuke and I are planning a holiday together and we plan to invite all of you since Christmas and New Year was around the corner."

"Where are the both of you planning to take us and how long?" Inui ask.

"My grandparents' house near mount Fuji. Since both of my grandparents past away the house has been abandon for around a few years but the scenery there are very beautiful. All of the equipments will be provided by me and Oishi. All of you will just have to bring your cloths and personal things and we can buy food on the way there. We will go there two days later and end on the day after Christmas." Fuji answers.

"Any objections or suggestions?" Oishi asked.

"Nya, what are we going to do when we get there? Any plans?" Eiji asked happily to Fuji.

"You will know when we get there. I'll give everyone of you lists of what are we going to do when we get there." Fuji smile secretly to Eiji.

"Meanie!" Eiji said to Fuji.

Fuji smile and asked, " Are everyone going?"

"Well, I have no plans for this holidays; I might as well go." Taka shyly.

"I'll go too." Momo said.

"Fsss" (Me too)

Lastly all of them agree to go on this trip. All of them were happily talking about the trip when suddenly Miki who was back on Eiji's lap was asking Eiji and Tezuka if she can go with them on the holiday.

"Mama! Papa! Can Miki go too?" Miki asked cutely to Eiji and Tezuka while holding their hands on both side with her little hands; looking at them hopefully. Both Eiji and Tezuka look at each other and were going to answer but were interfear by Fuji who heard her question.

"Of course you can, Miki but you must promise Syu ni-chan to be a good girl." Fuji said to Miki.

Miki look up at Fuji then Eiji and Tezuka to confirm what Fuji had said. Then Tezuka lifted Miki from Eiji's lap and put her on his lap and said, "You can go but you must be a good girl first. Can you promise me?"

"I will. I promises, papa that I will be a good girl." Miki said happily and give Tezuka a big hug.

* * *

Two hours later after Tezuka and Eiji took Miki to the park and play and their are on the way back to Eiji house.

"Papa, are you coming home today with mama and me?" Miki ask on Tezuka's shoulder while Eiji walk beside them.

"Yes but we are going to another place today." Tezuka reply.

"Toko?(Where?)" Miki asked.

"Papa's house." Tezuka reply.

"Then, can I sleep with papa and mama to night." Miki asked cutely.

"Of course you can. You can sleep in between papa and mama." Tezuka reply to Miki.

"Yeah...yeah!" Miki shouted happily.

**End Chapter Two**.

* * *

This chapter was a bit long that the previous one. I hope all of you would like it. It will take me quite a long time to update the next chapter cause exam is coming up at my college but i will still tried to update sooner.Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Together

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Mainly TezuEiji, OishiFuji, MomoRyoma, InuiKai and last but not least TakaRyuzaki

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei except Miki, she's mine…hahahah.

/…../ - (thoughts)

At that night, Eiji and Miki went for a sleepover at Tezuka's house. Miki was very happy as she was running here and there around the house playing. Tezuka's parents and grandfather was also very happy since it has been a long time there was a child running in the house. They felt pity after they heard Miki's story and they said that it was very kind of them to take care of her. Eiji was very nervous when he reach Tezuka's house; it not that he didn't went to Tezuka's house before but it was because he never thought that he will went there for a sleep over at his stoic buchou house not to mention sleeping in his room the three of them.

On this very first time, Eiji heard stories about Tezuka's childhood from Tezuka's grandfather. Tezuka's grandfather was very keen to tell Eiji everything about Tezuka since Tezuka rally bring any friend for a sleep over and furthermore Eiji didn't had the courage to turn the offer down and he was also curious about Tezuka's childhood so while he looking after Miki he was also listening to what Tezuka's grandfather have to say. Tezuka's grandfather told Eiji what are Tezuka's like and dislike, hobby and many more things, which make Eiji laugh out loud.

"Mitsu is a very cheerful child when he was a little boy. He always likes to help people. I remember that he had a very closed friend when he was little. I can't remember what the boy's name is; but he does talk a lot about his friend. The boy disappeared one day without saying good bye to him; if I'm not mistaken it was Mitsu's birthday on that day and it make so him sad for a very long time. Ever since then he begin less and less cheerful and doesn't talk much like he is now."

"That sad, Oji-chan. Did he find his friend ever since?" Eiji asked sadly after he heard the story.

"No as I have known. We moved from Shibuya to here after that incident because Mitsu's dad had been transferring his work here. I know that Mitsu was sad about leaving Shibuya but he didn't say it out." Tezuka's Grandfather said sadly to Eiji.

"What a coincident! I came from Shibuya too; my father transfer his work to here just three four years ago. My mother told me that I had a very good friend in the neighborhood too but I can't really remember."

"Why can't you remember? Is there something happen to you back then when you are little?" Tezuka's grandfather asked curiously.

"Well, my mother told me that I had an accident in the neighborhood and lost all my memories ever since birth but my parents said that it is ok since I'm still alive save and sound, so they didn't push me to remember the thing that I already forgotten but they still tell me about it as a story."

"Mama! Mama! I'm sleepy." Miki said out loud suddenly and startled the both of them. Eiji nearly forgotten that Miki was with him.

"Oh! Look at the time it's already ten thirty. You guys better go sleep now, it's no good staying up late." Oji-chan stands up from his sit and shoo Eiji and Miki to sleep. Eiji and Miki said good night to Tezuka's grandfather and went to sleep.

When they reach Tezuka's room, they saw that he was reading a book on his armchair. Miki run and jump on Tezuka and give him a big hug. Eiji saw Tezuka's eyebrow twist a little when Miki jump on him. Eiji chuckle a little before he closed the door and when to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came out five minutes later and saw that Miki was asleep on Tezuka; Tezuka' was holding her gentlely in his arms.

**/What does it feels when it was me who was in Tezuka's arm/**, thought Eiji suddenly after he saw Miki was asleep in Tezuka's arm. Eiji then realize and didn't believe what had just crossed his mind and the thought make him blush furiously and without his notice he was shaking his head violently.

Tezuka realize that Eiji was looking at him ever since Eiji came out of the bathroom and Tezuka saw all his expression and movement especially the head shaking part. **/If he was going to shake his head for a longer time, the head will defiantly drop. / **Tezuka thought in his head. Tezuka then get up and put down Miki on the futon and walk to Eiji.

**/What was I thinking? I wasn't supposed to think like that/** Eiji didn't realized that Tezuka was standing in front of him until Tezuka cup head his head and stop his head shaking exercises.

"What are you thinking?" Tezuka look in to Eiji's ocean blue orbs.

Eiji was shock when he realize that Tezuka's faces was only a few inch away from him. "Eh! Noth…nothing I….I'm going to sleep." Eiji walk a way from Tezuka blushing furiously.

* * *

**Two days later…**

"Papa..Mama Hayaku…hayaku! We are going to be late." Miki run out of the house.

"Hai! Hai! Hai!" Eiji reply and smile to Tezuka who was beside him; Tezuka was just smile back.

**Half an hour later…**

Cold breeze blow softly in the air as there are a group of people standing in font of the school gate waiting. Eiji, Tezuka and Miki were the first group who arrived there; then followed by the others. Kawamura Takashi was the last one who arrive follow by an unexpected guest at his heel that was invited by Fuji.

Everyone was surprised that Sakuno was invited and not to mention that Taka and Sakuno arrived together.

Fuji explains that he and Oishi had planned many activities and most of the activities have to be done in pairs, so Sakuno was invited to be Taka's partner. As a gratitude for being invited to this trip, Sakuno had offer to make lunch for all of them, and Takashi (by Fuji's order)had went to Sakuno's house to help her carry those lunch boxes; so they end up coming together.

Tezuka was a little worried about Fuji's trip planning idea but he just shook the idea away from his mind since he had promised to come. Besides he has to take care of the whole team if something comes up and not to mention Miki and…..Eiji.

**On the bus…. **

Fuji had hired a bus to take them there. Momo and Echizen were sitting side by side and they were fallen asleep from the moment they were sited on the bus. Tezuka and Eiji were sitting side by side as Miki sits on Tezuka's lap. Oishi were sitting besides Fuji reading newspaper while Fuji lean his head on Oishi's shoulder resting. Inui reading his book while Kaidoh listening to his mp3 besides him. Meanwhile, Kawamura and Sakuno sitting separately near the end of the bus.

Everything was fine until Fuji heard Oishi sighing while reading the newspaper. Fuji looks up and meets Oishi's worried eyes. "Is there something wrong, Syuichirou?" Then Fuji turns to look at the newspaper and understand everything.

* * *

_**X month X date, there was another victim found at XXX alley yesterday at midnight by road passer. What was different about this victim was it was a male body. Like the previous two cases the victim had bruises all around his body and private part of the body. The police believed that the victim was rape and killed by the same murderer as the previous two cases.**_

_**The police still doesn't had a clue about the murderer but after the third case; the police believe that all the victims are not related, but they all have something in common and that is all of the victim had red hair and blue eyes; not more that twenty years old...

* * *

**_

"It happens again doesn't it?" Syusuke said to his lover.

"Ah! It has been three cases in two weeks. What I can't believe is that it happens to guys as well. What have the world become." Syuichirou said solemnly to his lover.

"Syuichirou, we can't help much if it happens. We just can pray for them who die in such way." Syusuke comforted his lover.

Suddenly Miki cried out excitedly. All of the regulars (except Momo and Ryoma who was sleeping) turn to look at her and wondered what was happening. Miki just show up between the sits and show the thing that she had found to her 'parent' and said:

"Mama, Papa! Look it's a cat! Kawaii!" Miki hug the cat happy.

"Ah! Karupin! So Ryoma took you along as well doesn't he?" Eiji walk out from his sit and went to Miki. Eiji scratch Karupin's chin happily and Karupin just meow softly as he love people scratching it chin very much.

We can see Inui taking out his green note book from his bag pack and scribble information in it again….

**Three hours later……**

Ryoma and Momo were already waked up from their slumber and were now playing poker with Tezuka, Kaidoh and Inui. While the others were grouping up together play UNO, on the other hand Miki and Karupin were taking a nap after playing crazily around the bus. Tezuka and Eiji had warned her not to play on the bus and upon this warning Miki later accidentally trip and bump her head on the floor and cried out loud.

"Waaaaahhhhhhh!" Miki cried out loud and run to Eiji. Eiji comfort her and look at her wounds. Eiji was relief when he only saw a small bruised on her forehead and the Tezuka tell her sternly not to run around the bus again when he help Miki to put on some medicine and a plaster on the wounds. Miki just nodded and promised to Tezuka.

**Chapter Three End**

Chapter four will be coming up next, but I don't think it will be any sooner because I 'm going to write a fanfic based on Ryoma and Momoshiro first. The idea of the fanfic just came up suddenly from my mind so I just have to write it down first. The story will be around three to four chapter (if I can make it shorter). I'll try my best. Please R&R.

Thank for all your reviews and those who read my fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Together

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Mainly TezuEiji, OishiFuji, MomoRyoma, InuiKai and last but not least TakaRyuzaki

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei except Miki, she's mine…hahahah.

/…../ - (thoughts)

**Chapter 4:Plans,shopping and snow**

Everyone was taking a nap after they ate their lunch that was prepared by Sakuno since it will take a few more hours to reach their destination. Miki was just too excited to sleep as this was the first time she went vacation with his 'parents', so she just sit on one of the seats and look out the bus window and play quietly with his doll that Eiji and Tezuka bought her the other day while everyone were sleeping.

When they arrived at their destination, it already one p.m. Miki is the first person who runs down the bus to explore around the house. They are greeted by an old lady who guarded the house since Fuji's grandparents past away.

"Shiroda ba-chan! Sashiburi!" (Grandma Shiroda, it been awhile!) Syusuke happily greeted and hug the old lady.

"Syusuke! It's been awhile!" The old lady greeted happily and invited all of them into the house. Then Syusuke introduce all of the regulars to Kuroda ba-chan. Then Kuroda realize there is a small girl among them.

"Ah! This must be Miki, right?" Kuroda asked while wave her hand towards Miki to tell her to come in front.

"Hai, ba-san, Eiji and Tezuka here was her guardian for the time being." Syusuke explain.

"I see what you mean but it doesn't matter now because is time for fun. Now let go upstairs and put away all of your things." Kuroda look down and saw Miki smiling at her when she felt that someone was tugging her skirt. "What is it Miki-chan?"

"Ba-chan sama! Can can…I…" Miki stop in the middle of the sentences and turn to look at Tezuka as an approval for her to continue. Tezuka just nodded.

"Can Miki get to pick a room for Papa and Mama?" Miki asked sweetly. Eiji blush at Miki's statement while Tezuka felt a little bit uneasy. Some of them were trying to stop their laugh, some were shocked and Inui was scribbling the information down on his green note book.

Kuroda just smile at Miki and said, "Of course you can, sweet heart; pick which ever room you like.

All of them choose a room to share in pairs except for Kawamura and Sakuno. Kawamura and Sakuno each choose a small room for themselves (individually).

Fifteen minutes later, all of them gather around the living room. Fuji and Oishi hand all of them a piece of paper. After they read it…

"Eh…Nani kore, Fujiko? (What is this, Fujiko?)" Eiji was the first one to cry out loud to Fuji.

"Fsss, Fuji sempai…care to explain." "Mada mada de ne! Fuji sempai."

* * *

**Entertainment of the week**

**Prepare by Fuji Syusuke and Oishi Syuichirou.**

Snow ball fight with special hidden rules and ways.

Onsen

Christmas tree decoration competition.

Skating while playing tennis...

* * *

The entire regular waited Fuji and Oishi for some explanation but instead of getting some explanation; Fuji just smile at them and ask, "Did any one bought presents for Christmas?"

"FUJI SEMPAI / FUJI!" All of them cried out loud and startle Miki.

"Papa! I'm scared…(sob)…" Tezuka hug Miki in his arms and order sternly: " Ten lap around the house…now except Ryuzaki and Kikumaru!"

"But Buchou…" "Fifteen!"

"Is all your fault…Fuji sempai…!"

"Mada mada dane! Fuji sempai." Fuji just smile at the comment and said nothing.

Miki turn around and face Tezuka and asked, "Papa why are they running…" Miki asked.

Tezuka look at Miki with concern on his face while answering: "It is because they are being naughty. So they have to be punished…"

"Tezuka...don't say those things to her, it will give bad influence to her…"

"Sorry…" (Wah! Tezuka actually apologies to Eiji!!!)

"Nyah! Miki let go play hide and seek in the house. Ok!" Eiji said happily to Miki while ignores Tezuka's apology.

"What is hide and sit, mama?" Miki asked innocently.

"Is hide and seek, Miki! Not hide and sit…" Eiji hugs Miki happily while explain to her…

Eiji and Miki walk down from the stairs towards the living room hand on hand. When they arrived, Eiji heard Fuji suggest that they will go shopping after dinner since some of them had not buy presents for the up coming Christmas.

So after a good and delicious dinner from Shiroda Oba-chan, they get prepare to go to the near by shopping mall by walking in pairs…

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update and this chapter is rather shorter than the others chapters. I hope you all will forgive me. Thanks for all your support and reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Together

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Mainly TezuEiji, OishiFuji, MomoRyoma, InuiKai and last but not least TakaRyuzaki

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei except Miki, she's mine…hahahah.

/…../ - (thoughts)

**Chapter 5: Shopping …(Part one).**

…_He's making a list Checking it twice He's gonna find out  
Who's naughty or nice Santa Claus is comin' to town  
_

_  
He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake  
_

_  
So you better watch out You better not cry You better not pout  
I'm telling you why Santa Claus is comin' to town…_ (**Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town by Tohoshinki)**

Beautiful and cheerful song was being heard for the up coming Christmas season. All of them went separate ways to buy their presents…

"Tezuka! Hayaku…walk faster…I still don't have the idea what to buy… a lot of things to buy… Echizen, Taka, Fujiko, Oishi and…" Eiji mumble to himself while counting.

"Papa and Miki…Mama! You forget Papa's and Miki's presents!" Miki remind Eiji solemnly, "It is because Miki and Papa didn't behavior good so we won't get any present from Santa Clouse and Mama."

Eiji stops his mumbling after he hears what Miki have said and bend down in front of Miki: " Of course not…you silly girl…mama won't forget to buy your present and papa's present but instead I'll buy you one more since I have already secretly bought you one few days ago."

Miki stare at Eiji in disbelieve and hug Eiji happily saying: "Really…mama did you really mean I can get two present this Christmas?"

"Yes that's what I mean!" Eiji answered and hug Miki back. Eiji smile at Tezuka who was standing behind Miki and Tezuka just nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Echizen with Momo…

Momo was walking in front of Ryoma while looking with all the things display on the rack, behind the glass until he saw something that attracted his attention and stops in the middle of the way; Ryoma was walking behind Momo and didn't realize that his sempai had stop walking and bump on Momo's back and fell backwards with a loud 'thump'..

"Ite…Momo sempai! Why are you stopping in the middle of the road?" Ryoma said irritated while trying to stand up.

Momo came back in to reality after Ryoma bump on his back. He turns around to face Ryoma and help Ryoma up. "Gomen ne! Echizen, I was just thinking something important."

"What are you thinking, Momo sempai?" Ryoma asked while patting away the dust on his pant.

"I…Nothing! Why should I tell you?" Momo said embarrassedly; remember back what he had in his mind not long ago and turn around walking away from Ryoma.

"Che! Mada mada dane..." Ryoma said to himself while fallowing Momo from behind.

"Echizen! Hurry up we don't have all day, I still have a present to buy." Momo shouted to Ryoma who was walking very slowly from behind. As Momo was in a hurry to buy the prefect present for someone special in his heart, Ryoma feel that he was not happy about it at all…

Meanwhile…

* * *

Flashback…

Ryoma was walking slowly to a destination while holding a letter on his left hand.

_**Dear Ryoma,**_

_**There is something that I wanted to tell you. Meet my at the cherry blossom tree beside the tennis court. I wait for you.**_

_**From: Ryuzaki Sakuno**_

**Sakuno's pov**

This is it Sakuno! This is the time. Just confess to him so that you can move on with your life, even though you already know his answer.

_**Flashback…**_

It was cold and freezing that day, even though it didn't snow. The bell that signals the end of the class had ringed through the silent school. Students were rushing out from their class to be the first one to go home. Sakuno binds good bye to her friends before she went out of her class and headed to the office to find her grandmother. On the way there…there were voices that attracted her attention so she stops to listen, and realize that the sound came from the ground. She went closer to the near by corridor window and look down…

"Echizen…Echizen…wait up…." Ryoma stop for a few seconds; didn't turn around and then pretended that he didn't heard anything and walk on and the person who called Ryoma speeds up his pace and grab Ryoma's right hand from behind; turn Ryoma around.

"Didn't you hear me calling you, why are you walking a way?" Momoshiro Takeshi panting to take his breath, look up to Ryoma while still holding Ryoma's hand.

"Ah! Gomen…" Ryoma look away from Momo when Momo look at him.

"Ah…never mind. Let's go and have something to eat. I'm starving. Mmm! Ryoma, your hand is freezing; let me help you warm it up. Let's go!" Momo hold Ryoma's hand tighter and put it into his pocket; turn to walk and didn't realize that Ryoma was blushing.

A realization hit Sakuno as she now realizes that Ryoma was in love with…

_**End Flashback…**_

"Ryuzaki!" Sakuno's eyes meet up with Ryoma's gaze.

"Ryoma-kun! You are here…i…i…." Sakuno said nervously.

"Ryuzaki…I'm sorry…I can't accept your feeling…I already had someone in my heart." Ryoma cut Sakuno's words.

Sakuno was speechless that Ryoma will decline her so fast, but on the other hand she was relief that she can finally try to let go of her first crush and move on.

Sakuno look up and saw Ryoma was going to leave: "You are in love with Momoshiro sempai isn't it, Ryoma-kun?" But instead of getting an answer from the prodigy, the prodigy turn and look at Sakuno in disbelieve.

**Ryoma's pov**

Ryoma never thought that there is a person in this world that can see right through him so easily especially not the wobbly Ryuzaki Sakuno. How someone like her can see through him so easily but not Momoshiro sempai…why…

Ryoma's thought was interrupt "You didn't thought that I will know didn't you, Ryoma-kun! I won't tell him, I promise!" With that Sakuno turn and walk away as tears rolled down her cheeks.

That day evening…( Still in the flashback)

Sizzling rain was pouring when Takashi was doing sushi delivery for his father. The sky was dark and lightning here and there. When Takashi was delivering the food at the nearby neighboring walking through the park, he saw a girl still in her uniform sitting on the swing in the middle of the rain. Taka was going to stop the girl from being in the rain or she will be getting a cold and / for god sake, we are in the middle of the winter even thought it didn't snow, thought Taka in his mind; but he have to do his delivering first…/

Fifteen minutes later…

**Takashi's pov**

Taka went back to the park and saw the girl was bullied by two gangsters. Taka quickly went to the rescue and realizes that it was Ryuzaki sensei's granddaughter.

"Hei! Let that girl alone or else." Takashi gave both of the gangsters a glare.

"Well…well.. Look what we have here…a hero rescuing a beauty…hahaha…" Both of the gangsters laugh aloud.

"Shut both of your big bad mouth, you punk**….**_**punch**_**….**_**punch…**__"_ Taka used his karate skills to deal with the gangsters; a punch on the first gangster and a back kick on the second gangsters and finally a few more heavy punches on their stomach.

After the gangsters had gone running away limping, Takashi went up to Sakuno when Taka was close, Sakuno lean her head on Taka and cried. Takashi was shock on Sakuno sudden behavior; he doesn't know what to do so he took Sakuno in to an embrace as to comfort Sakuno…

End of all flashback…

* * *

"Sakuno-chan…Sakuno-chan…" Shiroda called softly while looking at Sakuno worriedly. Sakuno came back to the reality and reply: "Ah! Hai, what it is Oba-sama?"

"I was asking what dish do you think we can cook for Christmas eve and Christmas? Takashi say that he was not very good at cooking Western food and neither do I!" Shiro said worriedly.

"Oh! You don't have to worried, I can cook western food very well; I learn it from my mother she always teach me how to cook western food since she always out station to western country." Sakuno smile and reply while tried to pick some potatoes for tomorrow beef stew.

"That's a relief it's it, Takashi?" Shiroda turn to Takashi who was behind her picking fish.

"Hai!" Takashi reply energetically while looking up and meet up with Sakuno's eyes; both of them look away and blush. Shiroda notice it and smile…

A/N : Gomen for the late up dating late, I'm really busy as my exam is in two weeks time. Thanks for reading my fanfic. Read and comment are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Together

**Title:** Together

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Mainly TezuEiji, OishiFuji, MomoRyoma, InuiKai and last but not least TakaRyuzaki

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei except Miki, she's mine…hahahah.

/…../ - (thoughts)

**Chapter 6: Shopping …(Part two).**

Bark…Bark…

/Kawaii! / Kaidoh thought in his mind while looking at a pair of dogs barking and wagging their tails happily at him. He always like animals…a lot but because of his facial expression he always get misunderstood by other person that he was a bad or mean person…well I don't mind if their misunderstood me as long as I didn't do anything wrong or illegal.

Kaidoh was going to lift one of the puppies up when he heard someone call his name. Kaidoh didn't need to turn his head to find out who was the person since he knew very well who it was.

"Inui sempai!" Kaidoh speak up when he know Inui was beside him.

"Kaidoh! What are you doing?" Inui asked while taking out his note book to scribble something…

"Nothing important!" Kaidoh walked away from the shop.

"I see…nothing important…" Inui mumble to himself.

"Inui sempai! Why are you following me?" Kaidoh turn his head right side where Inui was.

"Nothing in particular…since I have already done all the shopping's…now I can relax and be with me favorite kouhai!" Inui said in his monotone voice while looking at his note book for the last time before he closed it and turn to smile at Kaidoh (Kaidoh can see that lights were shine across Inui's glass with a twinkle).

Kaidoh quickly turn to face his front when he saw that…/Ah…that face expression always gives me the creeps. /

"Ah…Inui sempai…!" Kaidoh started…when a certain idea flashes though his mind.

"Mmp! What is it, Kaidoh?" Inui reply.

"You ARE not making your…your…special juice to…all of us as presents, are you?" Kaidoh look at Inui for an answer.

Inui look into Kaidoh eyes before he answer, whispering into Kaidoh right ear, "If you want to I can used all my time to make it just for and only you, Ka-o-ru-chan…"

On the other side…

Syusuke and Syuichirou were holding hands walking side by side…looking around nothing in particular…since both of them had prepare their present…and now is their so call date.

While looking around…something catches Syuichirou's eyes…

Syuichirou p.o.v.

…/What is that ? The thing that shine bright…just like it was telling me to go near it…and take it home/…

/No way! I was just seeing things…but…/

"Syu! I need to go to the bathroom…would you be alright if you stay here?" Syuichirou ask his lover.

"Of cause not, you silly…I can take care of myself…I learn martial arts before…" Syusuke was cut short by a kiss on the fore head by Syuichirou.

"Yes but you still can't win me…when we were alone together (whisper to Syusuke left ear)…" Syusuke blush after hearing his lover statement.

"Syuichirou…you…!" Syuichirou smile at Syusuke cute pouting before he let go of Syusuke and went to the so call bathroom….

Three hours later…

All of them were walking back to the mansion while chit-chatting happily about what they saw at the mall…what they will be eating tomorrow and what activities they will be doing tomorrow…

End Chapter six.

I think is a bit lame on this chapter, but never mind I'll do better next time I promise. I won't be updating of a while as my exam is around the corner.

Comments are appreciated.


End file.
